


Testing the Boyfriends

by Slaywei (mysteriouslydelightfulchaos)



Series: The perks of being Yamaguchi Tadashi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, Multi, Playgrounds, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/Slaywei





	Testing the Boyfriends

_**1st test** _   
_**Victim: Kageyama Tobio** _   
_**Encounters in the mall** _

Tobio was walking with his mom around the mall looking for something to give to his boyfriends on their anniversary. That was until he felt a very hard stare on his back and turned only to be met with his former volleyball captain Daichi.

He felt awkward and turned around quickly catching up with his mom and hightailing it out of what could've become a awkward situation. Daichi on the other hand cursed himself for not getting to the point sooner. He quickly went to meet up with Koushi and Asahi. He would interrogate his former junior later right now he had to get to his meeting place.

_**Pass/Fail/AVOIDED** _

_**2nd test** _   
_**Victim: Oikawa Tooru** _   
_**Encounters at University** _

_**Oikawa Tooru.** _  
That name left Sugawara Koushi with an intent to maim and kill. Though no one had to know that. It's not that Koushi is against his lovely crow baby Tadashi having a relationship. Koushi had absolutely no problem with Kuroo Tetsurou nor his other lovely crow baby Kageyama Tobio. He was completely fine with them.

_It was him._

The one who had almost every girl on campus falling over themselves to catch a glimpse of him. So when he saw Tooru cheerfully talking to a annoyed looking Daishou he snagged the opportunity to ask (read: interrogate) him. He gleefully approached them. He calmly put a hand on Tooru’s shoulder and shot Daishou a smile filled with happiness which made him leave.

He turned his attention to Tooru and said “Now let me give you a few reason you should never break Tadashi’s or Tobio’s heart.” Tooru stared fearfully and said “I’d uh rather not.” Koushi beamed and said “You have no choice Tooru-san. Now let's go.” He dragged Tooru away to the bleachers.

_**Pass/FAIL/Avoided** _

_**3rd test** _   
_**Victim: Kuroo Tetsurou** _   
_**Encounters at the Grocery store** _

Tetsurou was walking around the store to find Tadashi’s favorite foods so he could make them for dinner. He encountered Tsukishima Kei and Tsukishima Akiteru both noticed all of Tadashi's favorite foods in the cart and said “Why are you stocking up?”

Tetsurou shrugged and said “Tadashi has been having a rough week.” Both boys huffed and nodded. They looked away and put some items into the cart. Kei blinked and muttered “He likes these too.” Akiteru smiled and patted Tetsurou’s shoulder. “Tell Tadashi we said hi!” Tetsurou nodded then continued with his shopping.

  
_**PASS/Fail/Avoided** _

_**4th test** _   
_**Victim: Yamaguchi Tadashi** _   
_**Encounters at the Playground** _

Tadashi was minding his own business. His older brother couldn't take care of his son. So Tadashi stepped up to the plate and took his nephew to the park while his brother went to work. Aito ran towards the play structure and started acting wild.

Tadashi smiled and then froze walking right towards him was Shoyou, Kenma and Hajime. Aito must have sensed his foreboding because he slipped down from the slides and yanked on Tadashi's hand. Stumbling a bit he allowed Aito to pull him towards the swings. Meanwhile Shoyou pouted and Kenma easily grabbed his shoulder to stop him from running up to them.

Meanwhile Hajime managed to evade Kenma’s grip and immediately went towards the uncle and nephew. Kenma sighed and easily followed dragging Shoyou along. Hajime stopped short and watched as Tadashi told his nephew to stay on the swings. Then he headed towards Hajime and the other two who caught up. Shoyou pulled himself out from Kenma’s ironclad grip and met him halfway.

“Tadashi! It's great to see you again! How's it hanging? How's Tobio? You guys are doing good I hope?” Tadashi smiled and thought to himself _leave it to Shoyou to still somehow be able to talk a mile a minute._ Meanwhile Kenma smiled and waved slightly to Tadashi. “Things are great Shoyou. Tobio is doing great too and we are doing amazing thanks for asking.” Shoyou beamed brightly while Hajime softly pulled him away and gave Tadashi, a small but reassuring smile.

Kenma started walking towards the picnic area while Shoyou talked his ear off and Hajime suffered silently but lovingly by their side. Tadashi let out a relieved sigh and yelped as Aito yanked his arm towards the ice cream shop nearby exclaiming loudly “Uncle Dashi! Let's get ice cream! Please? I swear I won't tell my dad!” Tadashi laughed and allowed himself to be pulled towards the shop. In all it was looking to be a very good day.

_**PASS/Fail/Avoided** _


End file.
